The Beginning
by Serenity's Courage
Summary: Phoebe Swenson a wife of a Civil War soldier,was deemed a traitor and finds herself running for her life with an unlikely friend.Phoebe tries to find who this soldier realy is, why she is so drawn to him? Why dose travel only at night?
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**The Beginning**

Some call it patriotic to volunteer to fight for one's country, but I have always seen it as a death wish. Neilson swore to me, that he loved me and I tried my hardest to believe it, but going to war wasn't the best way to show it. You see, I did not have the same woes as most soldiers' wives. No. Mine were much worse for my husband was fighting for the North. The constant worry of someone finding out was always on my mind, knowing that not one word could be uttered. The second anything escaped your lips, in this town, every woman would know about it, even if it were spoken in the confines of your own home. That is why I was the only one to bearing such a burden.

It was a Wednesday. For the past three days and that day as well you could hear a battle raging just outside the town. The ground shook as canons were fired. Then the woman of the town would send up silent prayer that it was not anyone they knew that was destroyed by it.

We were very low on food and other things as well, so I had no choice but to brave the outdoors and hurry to the store. As I quickly walked through the desolate street, the sounds of war were more prominent, which made it all the more heartbreaking. I suddenly heard the sound of hooves coming quickly towards me, which was odd because the only ones who rode horses around here were men, and they were all at war, if not already dead. When I looked up, I saw a powder blue uniform coming my way. As it came closer, I noted a golden sash around his waist signifying a general, a Confederate general to be exact. I stiffened in worry like every woman does, afraid of bad news. The man was tall and wore a crisp clean uniform. It looked as if he had never been in battle, yet his eyes were piercing, cold, and grey. The man was noticeably proud.

"Where may I Find the Swenson residence Mam'?" the General asked arrogantly in his southern drawl.

"I go by that name, sir," I answered ignorantly back. The General's face went from what he must have considered a civil face to a crudely evil sneer. I was taken aback.

"Traitor," he spat and hurled a musket and a blood drenched hat at me. I landed on the ground with them in my lap. When I looked down, I notates that the hat was not Confederate but Union; and I started to sob not because I was called a traitor or that someone found out that Neilson. No. None of that mattered now. He was … _dead_. I could already hear the woman in town talking, speculating what happened. _Did I know he was a traitor? Is he dead? What will become of her now?_But none of it mattered.

"The house! Mam'!" The general snapped impatiently. I stopped crying, numb and confused by his remark. What would this man want with my house? I could not think of a reason.

"My house?" I asked dazed.

The General growled and then yelled at the man that was suddenly behind him, "Find it! Burn it!" Then he turned back to me, staring with the ice of his grey eyes, "All of it!" The man behind him looked only my age, just barely an adult. His eyes were wide and stared straight at me; yet the rest of his face was a smooth, unrevealing mask. I stared back hoping that he would make some kind of stand. The sadness that lied in his eyes of at least a year of war- broke me, and I went back to mourning my husband.

"Major General Wheeler, if there are civilians in there?" the man asked in a surprisingly firm, emotionless voice still staring at me.

General Wheeler turned back to the man, "ALL OF IT" he spat; the young man gave a firm nod and rode off. It took a few slow seconds for me to understand what they had meant, and then it hit as if someone had shot a canon ball right at my stomach. I screamed trying to get up, trying to worn my sister, my children, my reason for living. By the time I got there it was too late. The house was already fully blazed though that didn't matter to me. I still ran to the door. I still tried, but before I got to the door a man grabbed me. I squirmed and screamed, but his grip was like iron. I finally gave up knowing happily that I would not have much longer to live,and that I would join them soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

The time dragged on; the man and I watched until the last amber went cold. As I watched, I noticed that the man who was holding me was the same one who was ordered to destroy everything that I cared about. I waited for him to take me to the tree that would so graciously end this hell but he didn't. Instead he waited until we were alone. One by one the officers left with loss of interest and then he did something curious. He scoped me into his arms and ran. He ran like his life depended on it, which it did. He continued running until we were deep in the dense Georgia woods. Only then did he stop. He sat me down against one of the many trees, and I waited for an explanation of his insanity.

"Why," I whispered. My voice had ran out from my hysterical screaming of earlier. He turned and looked at me with the same smooth mask, showing no emotion. He stared at me as if he could read my very thoughts, effortlessly picking out what I had meant by _"Why"._

"Who said I did?" he answered. His voice was like crystal, smooth and perfect, but emotionless. His answer confused me and his voice hindered my thought. Confused, and to be perfectly honest dazed, I just stared back at him blankly. He chuckled darkly showing the first sign of emotion since we met.

"You did ask, 'Why'," he emphasized my one word question. "I killed your children and sister?" Another chuckle, "Did you not?" Yes, that is what I had meant, but how did he know? Not only that but how did he know about my children, my sister? Unable to form words I nodded my head slowly.

He chuckled yet again at my slowness, "You should get some rest. We have a long hike ahead of us tonight, so get some sleep." He changed the topic on me. I shook my head violently while tears started to stream down my face. The thought of sleeping! After all of this he thought I could just go to sleep!

"N nnn –No," I finally got out."I can't sleep now!" My voice shot up several octaves sounding hysterical even to my ears.

He sighed, "What if I told you they were safe?" He said carefully studying my face to see the type of reaction his question would provoke. My eyes widened. I stared at him with my last ounce of hope, begging God that this wasn't a cruel trick. He sighed again not liking my barely sane reaction. "They are safe. I would never murderer such innocent things. But before you ask. NO, I do not know where they are, and NO, we are not going to go looking for them. Is that clear?" I nodded showing my understanding though I would agree to anything just to know they were alright and alive it was all that I cared about. He gave a stiff nodded and then watched me for a few silent minutes. Then his emotionless mask fell. His eyes were haunting, sunken deep into his head like he hadn't slept in years; and his mouth was pulled down into a permanent frown. He knelt down in front of me and caressed my check; I could not help but feel my heart flutter. It has been so long since I had been touched so tenderly.

"Please," he begged with his eyes now. "Try and get some sleep. You're exhausted." My eyelids gave in to his command and I quickly after.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

When I woke, my head was resting against his wintery chest, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. His jacket was laying on me like a blanket keeping me warm. The sun had set long ago, and the woods had taken on a more sinister side to it. It was pitch dark, and I couldn't see my hand even though it was right in front of me. He silently got up and helped me up as well, taking my hand and started leading me away. I stayed put. He turned to see what was wrong but when I tried to voice my opinion when his hand clamped down on my mouth startling me with his speed.

"Not a word." He whispered softly into my ear, "It's too dangerous." And that's all the explanation I got and oddly that was enough for me. He guided me through the woods without a sound, and he seemed to know where he was going even though I couldn't see a thing. As time passed the silents was defining, I could not take it. I was sick of tripping and falling, it felt like we were never going to find our way out.

"How much long do we have to walk in the dark?" I whispered to him. I waited for a while and never got an answer so I tried again. "Who are you?" sill no reply. "Fine don't answer me but at least tell me your name. I should at least know your name," He turned around then.

"What part of talking is dangerous don't you understand?" he whispered to me with no emotion behind them. We continued on in silents.

Finally, we broke through the woods and we were blinded by the dazzling sun rise. I was happy to see the light; I had spent too much time in the darkness for a lifetime. I looked over expecting to see him just as excited as I was, but he wasn't there. I looked behind me to find him standing in the shadows of the woods. He looked worried and unsettled, but that was fleeting. As soon as he realized I was looking his face turned into the familiar mask. "We will stay here until night fall," he said and retreated into the woods.

"Why can't we continue while we have light?"I asked following him deeper into the woods to where the edge of the woods was just barely in sight.

"Do you not think we are wanted, Not only by one side but both?" He asked incredulously, "If you would like to go across an open field in broad daylight be my guest!" I sat down against a tree. I was hungry, but I dare not complain.

"You never told me your name?" I tried to make conversation to pass the time.

"You never told me yours," he pointed out, as he put together a fire.

"First of all you never asked and second, its Phoebe," I said with a sigh. He chuckled and smiled his mood seemed to be getting better. "Well..." I waited for him to give me his.

"Well, what?" he asked in a confused tone though he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, What is your name?"I asked again starting to get annoyed. He just smiled. I sighed impatiently knowing that he wasn't planning on telling me any time soon.

After a long silent's, "Alec," he said sternly, "now get some sleep." I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with him. At least I knew his name, Alec.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

When I woke it was mid day, and the rich aroma of food assaulted me reminding me of my hunger. Alec's jacket fell as I sat up to a fire blazing next to me. He silently handed  
>me some meat on a stick, at first I was going to refuse but my stomach growled excitedly for the food so I took it, not daring to ask what it was. It was quite as I ate, I didn't<br>want to get in to trouble for talk so I just looked around, bored. I was rested and energized so I wanted to move I didn't like sitting still it unnerved me. Out of complete  
>boredom and the fact that I don't want to think about all that has happened and the endless possibilities of what's going to happen, I fell asleep. I was awoken by a silky<br>beautiful voice. When I opened my eyes Alec was putting out the fire a few feet away. The forest had returned to its sinister side. It was twilight and we must hurry, I can tell he wanted the open field behind us as soon as possible. I waited at the edge as he tested the field, no guns were fired, but the silent's of the field before us was unnerving to say the least. He grabbed my hand and we headed quickly into the tall thick grass we stayed crouched as we hurried through. We were half way through the field before Alec stopped suddenly, making me waking right into him. He motioned for me to keep quiet. I didn't need the warning though, the grass seemed to be alive. At first I just blamed the wind but then realized there was no breeze at the moment. Soon we could hear voices coming towards us. "I thought I heard something over here" came from the grass just south of us.

"I think this place is messing with your head Johnson" another voice came from the field.

"Yah, Maybe but still, you smell that? Smells like… a girl. You think it be that trader that Rogerson let go?"

"let go?" A crude sound which I assumed was a laugh fallowed, "Rogerson rain with her. Think he had his own ideals to punish her." The laughter was taken by the wind making it dangerous. We had to do something, something fast.


End file.
